


The Unreachable Crime Scene

by Molione



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Fem!John - Freeform, Lady problems, Periods, Sherlock Doesn't Get It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molione/pseuds/Molione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan chose the wrong phrase to use around Sherlock Holmes. Harry is amused.</p>
<p>A drabble-esque fic for ConsultingWriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unreachable Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsultingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/gifts).



> At the request of ConsultingWriter, Sherlock and the "I don't understand your colloquialism for women's menstrual cycles" story, featuring Sherlock, Joan, and Harry.
> 
> Comments and feedback much appreciated! <3

Harriet Watson was not about to let Joan off the hook.

“Come on, Joanie! It’s a pool party – at a penthouse! You can’t say no to that.” She told her on the phone that night.

Joan sighed. “I really can’t, Harry. Not tonight.”

“Why? You aren’t staying with Sherlock, are you?” Harry groaned. “He can handle himself, you know.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… It looks like a crime scene in my pants, Harry.” She insisted, with a bit of a laugh. She shifted her weight on the bed. Mother Nature’s monthly gift was making her uncomfortable.

“Crime scene? Where?” Sherlock’s voice was distant but curious.

“ **No** , Sherlock.”

“But Joan, you said there was a crime scene! In your pants, you said? How did you manage that?”

“Wha—Sherlock Holmes, get your hands out of my pants!”

Harry giggled. “Oooh. Should I leave you two alone?”

“Not helping, Harry! Sherlock, _no!”_

“But Joan, I don’t understand!”


End file.
